prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FwPCSS47
is the 47th episode of the season Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star, and also the 143rd episode of Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis ''The girls continue to do battle with Akudaikan and learn a shocking surprise after they manage to best him. '' Summary Refusing to give in the girls continue to stand up to Akudaikan and his attacks. However, he seems to still have a lot of power left over and threatens to destroy everything- but this isn't enough to phase the girls. Meanwhile, at the Land of Greenery, a storm came, and all the animals begin to act strange and scare Minori. Korone was talking to Princess Filia, and comments on how strong the power of destruction feels, noticing that the animals are sensing its effects on the Land of Greenery. Princess Filia mentions that not only the Land of Greenery is affected, but the Fountains as well. The spirits have all gone into hiding, and she notes that while the presence is still small, it needs to be driven out fast. The girls continue to fight, with Michiru and Kaoru taking shelter behind a rock as Moop and Foop return. They ask them to hide away safely as Michiru recalls how she met them back at the Fountain of Sky for the first time. Initially the sisters took no interest in them, viewing them as weak- but now they care about them, and want them to stay safe. Moop and Foop stay behind while Michiru and Kaoru return to the battlefield. However, the little Spirits happen to notice Goyan with the Charafe and decide to retrieve it for them. Akudaikan asks the girls why they continue to fight when it seems useless. Bright responds by telling him that this very point, the life of everything is so important. She tells him that life must be lived to its fullest, but he claims that the world belongs to him anyway; which is quickly shot down by the Kiryuu sisters and they say it belongs to everyone. This makes him angry and he attacks them again, stating that there isn't anyway for them to survive another full attack from him. Michiru and Kaoru refuse to stand back and encourage Bright and Windy not to give up either. Together they combine their attacks with Bright and Windy's Spiral Star Splash again, and it collides with Akudaikan's attack. Akudaikan increases his power but suddenly a light appears and distracts everyone. Korone, Princess Filia, and the spirits from the retrieved fountains have shown up to lend their support to the Cures. With powers combined, they hit Akudaikan. From alarm, Goyan drops the Charafe, allowing Moop and Foop to grab it. Akudaikan falls but he rises again, causing his chest to shatter open. Nothing is revealed inside as Goyan chastises him for trying to destroy Dark Fall. He takes fire from a rock and kills Akudaikan, saying it was always his life. With that he transforms into a giant monster and proclaims it to be his true form- announcing Akudaikan as a tool he used to take over the world, but he would never become the ruler; that was saved for him. From the powers overtaking Dark Fall, Goyan transports everyone back to the beach on the land of Greenery. He tells them that it shall be destroyed. Major Events *Combining the powers of the Cures, the Kiryuu sisters and the spirits of the Land of Fountains, the team deliver an apparently decisive blow to Akudaikan. *Moop and Foop steal back the Fairy Charafe from Goyan. *As Akudaikan returns for yet another round, Goyan reveals that he was actually created by the servant as a means to destroy the Lands of Fountain and Greenery without getting his hands dirty. Destroying the flame keeping it alive, Akudaikan is destroyed by it's true master. *Goyan transforms to his true form as Dark Fall collapses with no further usage, moving the final battle to the beach in Yuunagi Town. Characters Cures *Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bright *Mishou Mai / Cure Windy Mascots *Flappy *Choppy *Moop *Foop Villains *Akudaikan *Goyan *Kiryuu Kaoru *Kiryuu Michiru Secondary Characters *Korone *Princess Filia *Hyuuga Minori Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star episodes